


Headaches

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Gay, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Karkat Vantas, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Mild mention of blood.Karkat gets a migraine and Dave treats him to a calming morning with a hot shower and skin-to-skin contact like Karkat loves.Also I had a TERRIBLE headache while writing this so it was probably a bit different than my usual style!
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Headaches

_ Bu-bum. _

I rolled over in Dave’s arms with a soft groan, turning to face away from him. My eyes were screwed shut with pain and his hand that had been resting on my hip moved to slip under my shirt (his shirt) and hold me with warm contact. Skin-to-skin. That’s always been my favorite and he always remembers that when holding me. 

_ Bu-bum. _

I let out a soft breath, my own hand moving to gently hold on to his, squeezing it gently as if to test if he was awake or not. He didn’t respond with a reciprocating squeeze, but I could tell that he was by the way he tilted his head to kiss the back of my neck, then moved to rest his chin on my shoulder. 

_ Bu-bum. _

Dave saw the pain in the way my nose was scrunched up, my eyes still shut tightly. I knew opening them would only hurt that much more. I felt his lips on my cheek and I leaned further into his touch. 

_ Bu-Bum. _

I could feel my heartbeat in my temple and it was killing me. Migraines weren’t uncommon for me. With how stressed out I got from the most basic shit, it was surprising how I didn’t get them even more often than I did. Headaches were one thing, something on a weekly basis. Migraines were once or twice a month. But time on this ship didn’t really make any sense, so who’s to say how long a “month” really was? 

_ Bu-Bum. _

These soft mornings with Dave, feeling him kiss down my neck and shoulders and holding onto me as if I would disappear, were my favorite. I loved curling up beside him whenever he woke up before me and chose to play on his phone. I would drape a leg over him, usually coming to rest between his, and make fun of whatever he was doing until he would turn his attention to me instead. He was always smiling when he finally did, so I knew he didn’t mind. Seeing his eyes in the morning was my favorite part of it all, though I’d never tell him that. Maybe in the vows that I totally haven’t written yet. Not at all. Why would I jump the gun like that?

_ Bu-Bum. _

“What hurts?” Dave’s voice was quiet, but also gravelly and soft at the same time. Rough with sleep, soft to soothe me. I could feel his eyes on me and his warmth against my back. Any noise usually hurt me when I had headaches like this, but his voice had always been somewhat of an exception. “Is it your head?” 

_ Bu-Bum. _

I nodded and turned again in his arms. He let me snake my arms around his neck and pull him down closer. He hovered over me now and moved his hand back to my side, trailing it up and down but avoiding my grub scars. I sighed softly, my hands balled up in his shirt and my face tucked happily into the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent happily. He was the smell of safety. Happiness. Home. He always smelled so fucking good, too.

_ Bu-Bum. _

Holding onto him helped a little, but the pain was still overpowering. I wanted to cry so I clung on tighter.  _ Please don’t let go of me… _

_ Bu-Bum. _

“Do you want me to get you some medicine, love?”

His hand was in my hair, playing gently with my messy curls. This was a side of him only I ever got to see and vice versa. I would hold his hand and snuggle to his side when we were with friends or out in the common area alone, along with the occasional peck on the lips or cheek, but nothing more. Everything else was reserved for the bedroom. Well, at least we did our best to reserve it for the bedroom. We didn’t always succeed. But the extra sweet stuff, the things I had only dreamed of getting from someone like in the movies, that was something that never came out in front of others or left the bed. It was special.

_ Bu-Bum. _

“No, don’t…” My voice always sounded the same in the mornings, save for a slightly deeper tone. But right now, it was near a whisper. Speaking hurt. “Don’t leave me, please. Stay here…”

_ Bu-Bum. _

“It’ll only be a second. You won’t even know I’m gone.”

I felt his lips on me again, my ear and my neck, and he even pulled on the sleeve of my (his) shirt to kiss my shoulder. But I could only shake my head again. I wanted him to stay. I wanted to have his arms around me forever and I didn’t want him in another room, even though it was only maybe fifteen feet away and the door would stay open. He would still be within eyesight, but he wouldn’t be within reach. I needed him there. He sighed and respected my wishes, holding me tighter.

_ Bu-Bum. _

“How about I bring you with me, then?” Dave pulled away just enough to meet my eyes, which I opened when I realized he wanted to see me. 

My heart melted when I saw his eyes for the first time that morning. And having him on top of me was another skipped heartbeat. I always loved when he was above me, regardless of if it was an intimate act or not. I just felt safer under him. He had always protected me. I would never say it out loud, not even in my totally unwritten vows, but I liked to have him protect me, even if I didn’t need it. There was something about it that made me happy. The fact that I was worth protecting made me feel warm and happy. 

“I can start a hot shower, I can take my meds, and I can get you some painkillers. Or maybe some melatonin. I know it’s morning, but it might be worth sleeping this out.”

_ Bu-Bum. _

I winced again as another beat made my head throb with pain. It was nauseating.

“Yeah. Melatonin. I can’t stay awake another fucking second of this.”

“Need me to carry you?”

That was a trick question. If I said yes, he would carry me to the shower no problem. If I said no, he would say “too bad,” then carry me anyways. I didn’t need to be, but I wanted to be. So I nodded.

Dave pulled away from my arms and made his way around the bed to come pick me up. He had gone to pick me up like a bride, but I was quick to latch onto him like a koala, my ankles locking my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck again. I went right back to breathing him in and I heard him chuckle lightly.

“You’re so clingy.”

“I know.”

_ Bu-Bum. _

I let him carry me to the bathroom and set me down gently on the counter. I kept my head down and my hands covering my eyes to shield them from the lights that he had to turn on. I listened to him close and lock the bathroom door, even though it was our private bathroom anyway, and open a pill bottle. I recognized the sound of it as his Adderall. Then I heard the creak of the cabinet and another bottle open. He took one of my hands and placed two melatonin gummies in my palm, double the dose to make sure I was knocked out as quickly as possible. 

I tilted my head back and practically swallowed them whole. I just needed them to work. He stepped away and started the shower, then returned to me, stepping up between my legs. His hands were on my hips.

“Can I undress you?”

I didn’t hesitate to mumble out a soft “yes.”

_ Bu-Bum. _

Dave’s warm, soft hands pulled my (his!) shirt over my head and toss it into the hamper we had by the door. They then moved down, hooking into the pockets of my shorts. I moved my hands to his shoulders for leverage, lifting myself off the counter for him to slide them off. I repeated this when he went to pull off my boxers (which were also technically his. I stole all of his clothes, but he thought it was cute so he didn’t ever try to stop me). Once I was undressed, we let go of each other and he stripped down as well. I watched, admiring his features. I was able to pinpoint exactly how he had changed from when we were kids. He was seriously fucking gorgeous and I was well aware of how lucky I was. Before I knew it, his arms were around me again and he was lifting me off the counter. I hooked my legs around him tight again and he stepped into the shower carefully. 

_ Bu-Bum. _

He was strong as hell now and I was fairly light so he didn’t have an issue holding me under the water. If anything, I think he preferred it. And so did I, without a doubt. 

I sighed softly as he let me have a majority of the space under the showerhead and I could feel his eyes on me. I refused to open mine since when I had, I had the distraction of watching him undress in front of me. Now that he was no longer doing so, the light was bound to irritate my head further. I bumped our foreheads together adoringly, my hands coming to cup his cheeks. I felt him smile and nudge his nose against mine.

Dave tilted his head just a bit and kissed me softly. I immediately moved with him, holding my breath and making sure not to cut him with my teeth. Curse human flesh for being so soft. I couldn’t even nibble without risking hurting him.

Our first kiss had been a mistake in that matter. It had been soft, but when I went to gently nibble, I cut him. He played it off as nothing, but when I tasted blood, I pulled out my phone to use as a light to see how bad it really was. Sometimes I wonder if I really did hurt him that day and he was simply trying to spare my feelings, but he insists that he didn’t feel anything substantial.  _ He still says that when I bite _ .

_ Bu-Bum. _

We kissed under the water for a while, enjoying the moment alone. Judging by the fact that my headache wasn’t clearing, our day would likely be spent alone together, but it was still worth savoring. Every moment was worth savoring with him.

Dave broke the chain of kisses after a bit and chuckled lightly.

“You’re getting sleepy.”

He was right. My eyelids felt heavy now and my head was swaying. I nodded gently.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready to go lay back down.”

Dave promptly reached behind me and turned off the water. This was the only time he set me down on my feet.

_ Bu-Bum. _

He helped me dry off, but didn’t bother getting us dressed again. He helped me into bed, where I blindly reached over for the remote connected to our electric blanket. I turned it on a few notches, my eyes closed the whole time. I felt him climb in beside me, on his side of the bed, and wrap his arms around me again just like before.

“Will you sleep with me?” I practically croaked out, turning just a bit so I could open my eyes and look at him one last time. He smiled warmly, kissing my nose.

“I’ll lay with you, baby. I’ll probably stay awake, though.”

“Good enough for me,” I groaned, turning fully now. This forced him to lay on his back and I shifted closer to his side, my head resting on his bare chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my ear and I felt safe again. His arm moved, resting on the curve of my waist. I closed my eyes again and simply listened to his heart and breathed in his calming scent. He leaned down and kissed my head.

_ Bu-Bum. _

“I love you,” Dave whispered as my breathing evened out and I began to finally fade.

“I love you, too…”

More than you’ll ever know.

_ Bu-Bum. _


End file.
